Viva La Vida
by kmoaton
Summary: A collection of drabbles from LJ community challenges. The focus is on Miroku and Sango with guest shots by other members of the Inuyasha gang!
1. Confession Is Good For the Soul

This story was written as a drabble for Doggieearlover as part of drabble meme. The request was for a Miroku/Inuyasha story after Kagome's return.

* * *

"That is a beautiful sight." Miroku commented to Inuyasha.

From their vantage point on the hill, the men we able to watch the scene in the meadow below. Sango sat playing with her infant son amid the flowers. Kagome sat across from her, laughing as the twins braided her hair. Inuyasha simply grunted. He, too, was taken in by the sight in front of him. The companionable silence continued, allowing the sounds of laughter and conversation to drift on the wind.

"You know, monk, I never did thank you."

Miroku turned his surprised gaze to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at the ground, a faint blush across his face.

"For what, Inuyasha? Anything I've done, was done out of friendship, not obligation."

Inuyasha stared out into the meadow for a moment. "Most people would have told me to give up. You never did."

Miroku had to smile. "If you had given up, we would have, too." Patting his friend on the shoulder. "We all wanted her to come back."

Inuyasha's golden eyes followed his dark haired beauty as she ran around with the twins. He knew he could have never given up on her.

"It was hard sometimes. I used to wonder if I was being foolish."

Miroku nodded. "But you made it through. After all that has happened, the kamis blessed us all with happiness."

Inuyasha sighed. "I thought maybe the kamis meant for me to be alone."

Miroku watched as the twins started braiding flowers into their mother's hair. He couldn't help but think about his life without Sango. Looking at Inuyasha, he totally understood how he felt.

"It is never up to us to second guess the kamis. The only thing we can hope for is they smile in our favor."

Amber eyes met dark blue eyes. Inuyasha smiled. "Well, Miroku, I would say we've been smiled on."

Miroku returned the smile. "You know my friend, you are absolutely right."


	2. Gigolos Get Lonely Too

_Guess you've heard of my reputation, I've had my share of foolin' around.  
But everybody needs stimulation, and mine just happens to be all over town.__  
__It's an easy-money occupation, a first-class psychiatry._

_I've got more money than you could imagine in your wildest dreams.  
But honey, money don't make no happy man._

On a rare night off, Miroku decided to go on a double date with Inuyasha. The throngs of young hot bodies that crowded the restaurant failed to entice Miroku on this particular night. However, Miroku was distracted by the thought of no one really loving him. As a popular host at a well-known kyabakura, Miroku spent many hours in the company of beautiful, rich and lonely women.

_Just once, I wanna love without takin' off my clothes.  
Just once, I wanna love with somebody who knows._

But lately, Miroku hadn't been satisfied. He spent time giving ladies what they needed, anything from simple attention and affection to sex. He was starting to realize that while his clients left the club happy and his pockets were fuller, he still had an empty void inside of his soul. Hoping for a break from his depressing thoughts, he allowed Inuyasha to talk him into a double date with Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome and her best friend. Miroku just prayed to the kamis she wasn't ugly.

Having spied Kagome at a table, Inuyasha and Miroku made their way through the crowd. Miroku saw that Kagome's friend had her back to him. When she turned and he saw her face, Miroku felt the world stand still. She had soulful brown eyes and the face of an angel.

_'She's the one!'_ He thought in awe.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at Miroku's reaction to Sango. Kagome told Sango about his profession but she insisted that she wanted to make her own judgment. Inuyasha had noticed that his friend was becoming less enthralled with his job and if he had to hear him lamenting the fact that no real woman would want him, Inuyasha knew he'd strangle Miroku with his bare hands. Glad that he had listened to his love, Inuyasha cleared his throat, breaking Miroku's trance.

_Contrary to rumor, gigolos get lonely too.  
All my lovers need stimulation, but honey babe, I think that I need you._

After introductions, the evening went really well, Sango was impressed with Miroku. She could see why he was a really good host. He was attentive and charming but she could feel the loneness pouring from him. In the middle of conversation, she touched his hand and Miroku looked at her, amazed that she touched him to give comfort. He was so used to be the one who gave and gave. The idea that someone had something to give him sealed the deal for him, he was in love.

_Maybe you're the kind of person that could turn my world around.  
Won't you gimme little inspiration? Maybe that's what I need to make me settle down._

He knew he wouldn't leave Sango tonight without seeing her again. As sure as he knew he was quitting his job tomorrow. He wanted to be an honest man for her. Inuyasha had been after him for years to come and work at his dojo; maybe it was time to take him up on that offer.

All too soon, dinner was over. Miroku offered to walk Sango home since Inuyasha and Kagome lived in the opposite direction. On the walk home, they talked about so many things. Miroku explained how her became a host and how disillusioned he had become. He described how he wanted so much in his life and the plans he had to make his dreams come true.

Sango listened to him pour out his soul. She knew he was a lonely soul but she was one, too. Sango had come to realize during dinner that for the first time in a long time she felt complete. When they reached her apartment building, Sango was so disappointed. She wanted to know so much about this enigma of a man. She turned and looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Before she could stop herself, Sango gave him a long, deep kiss. Pressing her card into his hand, Sango turned and went into her apartment.

Miroku stood there, smiling. After making sure she was inside, Miroku started walking to the rail station. The void he had known for so long inside his soul was filled. Miroku knew his lonely days were over.


	3. Object Lesson

Written for a meme challenge as a request for Knittingknots. She asked for a Miroku/Sango Piece, post manga. This is a continuation of 'Confession Is Good For The Soul".

* * *

"Thank you, husband." Sango gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Miroku. It had been a long but pleasant day. Their family had spent the day with Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone was excited about her return and the day was spent just enjoying each other's company once again.

The fire crackled as the couple enjoyed the silence that finally surrounded them. With the children bathed and sleeping, Sango could finally relax and revel in the uninterrupted moment. Those moments were few and far between and Sango had learned to treasure them. She couldn't help but replay the day's events in her head. Sango sat lost in thought, not realizing how far gone she was until Miroku's voice penetrated her reverie.

"A penny for your thoughts, dearest Sango?"

Sango continued to watch the flames dance, frowning slightly. She hadn't been aware that her musings were apparent. Sango wondered if she dared to broach her question to her husband. Finally, she figured, what was the harm in asking?

"I was just wondering what you and Inuyasha talked about today?"

Miroku gave a sly grin. "And what makes you think we spoke of anything of significance?"

Sango returned her husband's sly grin. "Your solemn faces. I only saw that look when you and he would disappear to talk before Kagome returned."

Watching his wife through hooded lashes, Miroku considered his answer. "Sometimes there are things we as men discuss privately." Clasping his wife's free hand, Miroku placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Besides, you know Inuyasha. He keeps his feelings close so when he shares, I have to respect the trust."

Sango looked pleadingly into his deep blue eyes. "Now, Miroku, you know I won't share what you tell me." She then looked down coquettishly. "After all, I am your wife."

Miroku took the now cooling cup of tea from Sango. With his most serious face, he looked deep into Sango's chocolate orbs. "Dearest, you know Inuyasha is a honorable and loyal man. I could be no less with his confidences."

Sango bowed her head and sighed. "You are right. He would never come around if he thought I knew."

Miroku smiled. "True." Reaching down, he took Sango's other hand and pulled her close. "Besides, what would you do if he knew about that delicious mewling sound you make when I did this?" He planted kisses along Sango's neck, trailing downward until he reached her collarbone. A blush burned across her face as the sound crossed her lips.

"Miroku! You wouldn't?" Her face held shock and contrition.

Miroku gave Sango an innocent face. "And what would you do if Inuyasha knew how you melted when I do this?" He pulled Sango against him, molding her body perfectly against his and planting a searing kiss upon her lips. He felt Sango sag against him and smiled as her blush deepened. Still holding her close, Miroku whispered in her ear.

"And what would you do if Inuyasha knew you called me 'houshi-sama' when you reached completion?"

Sango pushed away from Miroku, her face beet red. "You've made your point, Monk!"

Her words sounded angry but Sango's tone belied her amusement. Clasping her hands again, Miroku helped her stand. Pulling Sango close again, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Brushing the hair from her face, Miroku gave Sango his most lecherous glare.

"Why don't we retire for the night? I love it when you whisper "houshi-sama' in my ear."


	4. Knowing

A/N: Written for iyfic_contest week 171 Curiousity challenge. Received first place.

Summary: Sango realizes her feelings have changed.

* * *

She wanted to know.

Sango had known from the beginning she wasn't the ideal woman. She was raised a taijiya and she never wavered from her duty. Her body was scarred from encounters with demons and tanned from time in the sun. Until now, none of that matter, but then she met him.

He was the houshi with the roaming eyes and wandering hands. Miroku asked many a fair maiden to bear his child, but he never asked her. On the surface, she was glad; she didn't want to be one of many, filled with empty promises by sultry blue eyes.

The one time he tried, Sango stopped him in his tracks, knowing the request would be insincere. She could feel the jealousy and anger infuse her soul, day after day. Was she not worthy to carry his seed? Did he even see her as a woman? A worthy companion and a fierce adversary, yes…

'_But am I a woman to him?'_

For the first time in her life, she wanted to know what it was like to be loved as a woman. She wanted to feel the flutters as Miroku took her hands and drowned her in the deep blue pools. She wanted to feel his caress, know his warmth and touch his soul. But her duty called. Naraku had taken it all from her: her family, her life and her chance at love. Until he was gone, she would just have to be content wanting to know.


	5. Flame

Written for iy_fanfiction contest "Bite" Prompt. Written in Miroku's POV.

* * *

When did it change for us?

It went from sweet, tender love to rough, frantic couplings. I need the feel of your flesh, sweet between my teeth. I relish the love bites that leave a bruised trail over the most sensitive areas of my body.

The hidden symbols of your love.

Would the others even begin to understand this need, this desire? It has consumed our souls and filled us with a dark passion. We have tried to hide it from the world, this dark desire but the sight of your flesh only makes me long to feel your soft firmness between my teeth. Hearing your moans of pain turn into those of pleasure as I caress your tender peaks with my teeth only heighten my lust for you. I can never get enough.

I know you use me to satisfy your ravenous need. You fight no more hence your need for release. I come to treasure those moments, to be the tool of your liberation. I lay on the edge of arduous discharge as you assail me with your teeth. There is so much sweet, sweet pain, so forbidden yet when it comes from you, my love, so exquisite. I will be whatever you need me to be.

They would not understand. Those that love us would think of us as sick, twisted even. They would whisper we've spent too much time in the clutches of evil and now we have fallen over the edge of sanity. If they could only feel the flame that burns with every bite, a flame that can only be extinguished by the gratifying affliction we apply to each other. And like a moth to the flame, I will fly, to be consumed by the inferno, until I am no more that a spark. I know the time will come when spark will flicker and burn with renewed vigor and consume us again and again.


	6. Whisper of Dreams

Written for mirsanficart Summer Drabble Challenge Prompt #4 - Wind

* * *

He was a simple man and learned to take enjoyment in simple pleasures. Summer had always been his favorite time of year. Warm weather, sunshine and, oh my, the girls, what's not to love? The girls of summer were all pleasing to his lecherous eye but if he had to claim his favorite summer girls, it would be the ones who wore the short summer dresses. The summer was the only time he wasn't pleased with the life he led the other months of the year.

Instead, he longed to be like the wind. He wanted to have the ability to touch beautiful faces and caresses their bodies gently. He could imagine stroking their legs and lifting the hems of the light summer frocks to reveal silky under things. If he were the wind, he could run his fingers through their hair, turning it into a cloud around their angelic faces. The wind could weave around the lithe bodies, holding them close in its billowing embrace. His touch would be cool and welcome, a thing of joy and pleasure. He could take them on a whirlwind of pleasure at night, leaving with the sunrise on the gentlest of breezes. If only he could be like the wind…

But he finds himself grounded, fated to be only a man. Instead, he has to be content on his park bench, watching the girls stroll by, praying for a breath of air.


End file.
